


How Fleur Delacour Failed the Second Task

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Marguerite_26's birthday in 2010<br/>French translation provided by the wonderful babydracky</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Fleur Delacour Failed the Second Task

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Marguerite_26's birthday in 2010  
> French translation provided by the wonderful babydracky

The Bubblehead charm worked like, well a charm. Fleur swam as she performed all physical activities: with poise, elegance and grace; until something latched onto her ankle - and bit it.

The bubble surrounding her head expanded as she yelped in pain. Something else bit her wrist, and her other ankle -- Grindylows! There was something about Grindylow venom Fleur needed to remember; it was a powerful analgesic, no _aphrodisiac_.

Oh my.

Ooh.

'It certainly is, isn't it?' she thought as waves of erotic sensation peaked and crashed through her system.

The Grindylows were not eating her, which added to the pleasurable experience, but why were they loitering in a semicircle over...

Oooooohh.

Something brushed her nipple through her bathing suit, bringing it completely to point. Another something stroked the inside of her leg from ankle to - O - and began to rub gently through the lycra. Then a third something caught the strap of her bathers and lowered it, exposing the breast currently not being fondled.

Oooh, now it was being fondled. The tips of two more somethings teased her as they stretched fabric away from her flower. Two others tickled and opened her petals, caressing them inside and out.

Fleur dropped her wand and wrapped her arms around the tentacle across her chest, only the tiniest portion of her brain screaming in horror as she returned the embrace of the Giant Squid. Each circular sucker kissed her skin as it came into contact, so gently as to leave no hint of a mark on her sensitive part-Veela flesh. It was like being attended by a harem of men intent on showering her with intimacy rather than blatantly hammering their nails home.

One tentacle twirled and teased around her exposed breast, flicking at her nipple with the very tip. Another eased it's way into her bathing suit to stroke her other nipple firmly.

The lower half of her bathers were stretched to the limit as the thickest tentacle of all snaked between the others to languish attention on her clitoris. She bucked and clutched at the tentacle woven around her torso like the limbs of a tender lover. The warmth between her legs further evidence of her arousal. She placed her feet on the tentacles holding her clothing and bent her knees so the two holding her open were forced to rub rapidly against her as she bounced and bucked.

Finally the the thickest tentacle began to pulse and form a thickened head. Slowly it breached her open flower, reaching for the as yet untasted nectar inside. With a brief punch her virginity was taken. Slowly, reverently the versatile member slid a short way in then out, getting deeper each time.  
Fleur's bubble filled with moans and demands for more until it was rapidly fucking her. It was so wide, so long, filling her and stretching. She moved her hips to make it enter and leave her at different angles, deeper, so full. None of the other tentacles lost focus on their favoured body part and she experienced a prolonged, full body orgasm.

The Giant Squid kept going, probing, stroking, poking, pumping, fucking, oh especially the fucking until she experienced a series of prolonged, full-bodied orgasms. Her feminine ejaculations made her more slippery still and the Squid continued playing with her, inside and out until a hot, curdled substance coated her.

The Grindylows swam toward her in a frenzy.

Fleur screamed in her bubble at what happened next, and continued screaming until a merperson lifted her out of the water and Madam slapped her then offered her a glass of sweet sherry and wrapped her in a towel the size of a blanket.

Professor Dumbledore closed a curtain around Fleur. He spoke with such kindness, and his expression showed such concern that she began her traumatic tale. As the sherry's influenced waned her heart raced, her eyes widened and her speech quickened until she screamed hysterically:  


"Le calmar géant m'a éjaculé dessus et les Strangulots ont mangé tout le sperme!" *"The Giant Squid ejaculated all over me and then the Grindylows ate the spoof!!!!"*

"My poor child, we merely assumed...due to your flirtatious nature and Veela ancestry... You see, Grindylows only have one source of sustenance: the sperm of a Giant Squid combined with the, as you described - nectar of a female virgin after a mouthful of her blood. There is only one course of action, for which I do apologise - Obliviate!"

and then Fleur remembered nothing but failing to get past the Grindylows.


End file.
